


Streaming 'The Truth'

by ZombieMerlin



Series: Danny the ViewTuber [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMerlin/pseuds/ZombieMerlin
Summary: An announcement is posted on Danny Fenton's channel later that day."On Saturday, something happened at the end of my live stream. Students of Casper High that were present and want a proper explanation, or to those students that weren't present and want to know what really happened, please join this Concord server. It'll start tomorrow at 4:30pm."-----Curiosity is a powerful thing, and the students of Casper High want to know what Fenton's going on about.
Series: Danny the ViewTuber [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413250
Comments: 53
Kudos: 969





	Streaming 'The Truth'

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after [ "RE: Yesterday's Stream"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731145), the previous work in this series.

An announcement is posted on Danny Fenton's channel later that day.

"On Saturday, something happened at the end of my live stream. Students of Casper High that were present and want a proper explanation, or to those students that weren't present and want to know what really happened, please join this Concord server. It'll start tomorrow at 4:30pm. 

The incident in question has since been edited out of the stream, so if you think you can watch it for answers, you're pretty much out of luck. I know people might be talking about it or whatever, but I'm asking you guys to please refrain from sharing with anyone that isn't a Casper High student. That includes teachers, parents, even older or younger siblings that aren't currently students. 

The Concord server requires your Casper High email account to join. 

See you all tomorrow, 

Danny Fenton"

* * *

The server is called "The Truth," and by 4:29 p.m. on Monday afternoon there are 617 people active and waiting. True to Danny's word, only those that have provided school email verification have been allowed to join the channel, ensuring that each of the six hundred-odd participants are Casper High students. 

A few chat channels, each called "The Lobby", had been set aside for speculation and chatter. Emotions range from confused to intrigued to annoyed. A search in the conversations for the words "Phantom" or "ghost" each return a couple hundred hits, but no one is 100% sure what is supposed to be happening. The only three other channels on the server are "Questions," "Answers," and "Announcements." None of those in the server currently have permission to post in these channels. ****

At 4:30 p.m., a video link is shared to the "Announcements" channel. The link is to a private live stream, unlisted on ViewTube and only accessible through the link.

* * *

**Streaming 'The Truth'**

Danny steps back from the camera. Behind him is the forested clearing that acts as the setting for many of his videos, though viewers have likely never seen it with the sun's rays bouncing off of the leaves instead of moonlight.

Fenton's expression is steely. It seems oddly out of character, since he's known at school to be a weird, bumbling goofball and kind of a loser. Even his video persona, wisecracking and fearless, is nothing like... this. Stoic. Grim.

With no warning other than a sharp inhale, a glowing white ring appears at his waist. It surrounds him like a hula-hoop suspended in mid-air, hovering for a moment before splitting in two. The rings move in opposite directions, towards his head and his feet, and disappear upon reaching their destinations. 

Floating in Fenton's place is none other than Danny Phantom. 

The chat, which had been relatively quiet with the occasional joke or theory, explodes with activity. A flurry of exclamation points, key smashes, question marks and capital letters zip up the screen. Any one message is barely on the screen long enough to be read before more comments push it upwards and out of sight. He ignores all of it and starts speaking. 

"I'm Danny Fenton. And also Danny Phantom. And I want to ask y'all a favor." He crosses his arms, acid green eyes boring into the camera. 

"There are people out there, ghost hunters and ghosts and... one of them is both. Regardless, there are some dangerous people out there that won't hesitate to use this against me. People who want me dead. Some of them can and _will_ use the people I care about to get to me, and I can't... I _can't_ deal with that." Eyes sliding downwards off-screen, he adds more quietly, "Not again." 

There's a momentary pause, heavy with whatever memory he's silently reliving. Then, he laughs humorlessly and runs a hand through his hair in a gesture that is so uniquely _Fenton_ as sudden nervousness cracks through his demeanor. "Jeez, I'm literally a giant superhero cliche... plus, I also don't wanna die, so there's that." 

Glowing eyes focus back on the camera. "Anyways. The favor that I'm asking you all is essentially to just... not rat me out. That's literally it. And even if you think this is fake, this is just Fenton crying out for attention or whatever you come up with, I don't really care. Just keep it away from ghost hunters, or my parents, or Mayor Masters, or anyone you see wearing a white suit and sunglasses." He pauses. "Except Gregor.He's..." He pauses, seeming to search for a suitable word. "...harmless." 

The ring appears around his waist again, and Fenton's feet hit the ground. 

"I'll open up the questions channel now, and I'll answer the ones I want to respond to in the answers channel for the next half hour. Maybe an hour. I dunno, I still have an essay to finish tonight. See you in the server." 

He reaches towards the camera, and the stream ends.

* * *

**Reading Replies in #Answers. Only @dannyfenton has permission to post in this channel.**

_**dannyfenton** 4:35 p.m.  
_So. I'm just gonna copy paste the questions in one by one and answer them. Here we go

 _ **dannyfenton** 4:36 p.m._  
Q: what the fuck  
A: lmao same

 _ **dannyfenton** 4:38 p.m._  
Q: How are you Phantom?  
A: Lab accident. Don't mess around in your ghost hunter parents' lab, kids. 

_**dannyfenton** 4:42 p.m._  
Q: are you wanted dead or alive by the GiW?  
A: what?  
oh wait  
I GET IT  
clever

 _ **dannyfenton** 4:45 p.m.  
_Q: pretty great special fx, man, but come on. you cant seriously expect us to believe youre DANNY PHANTOM.   
A: As I already said, I'm not asking you to believe me. I'm asking you not to tell anyone that has reason to hurt a ghost. That's literally it. 

_**dannyfenton** __4:47 p.m._  
Q: why are you so bad at sports if you're literally a superhero  
A: no comment

 _ **dannyfenton** __4:51 p.m._  
Q: Can you fly while you're human?   
A: Nope. I've tried, lol.

 _ **dannyfenton** __4:58 p.m._  
Q: (combined a few questions here) Are you dead? What's dying like?   
A: I don't think I'm dead. Not really. I consider myself half-ghost/half-human.   
Dying hurt.  
A lot. 

**_dannyfenton_** _5:03 pm_  
Q: Your parents don't know, right? Why don't you tell them?   
A: Seriously? Have you met my parents? I'm not trying to get murdered, thanks. 

**_dannyfenton_** _5:09 p.m._  
Q: whats the deal with that weird ghost girl that looks like a mini version of you?   
A: Long story short? I call her my cousin. She's very nice, say hi if you see her! 

_**dannyfenton** 5:12 p.m._  
Q: what's it like to fly?   
A: The best feeling in the world. 10/10 would recommend. 

**_dannyfenton_** _5:15 p.m._  
Q: Are you dead serious? Is this why you've been ghosting all your classes?   
A: ha. 

_**dannyfenton** __5:17 p.m._  
Q: I knew you were dead inside, but isn't this taking it to a whole new level?   
A: _ha._

 _ **dannyfenton** __5:23 p.m._  
Q: Wait, back to your parents. You seriously think they would hurt you? Even knowing you're their son?  
A: Honestly? I don't know. I don't want to find out. I've thought about it a lot, believe me, but I just...  
I don't want to risk one of the few stable things I have in my life. 

_**dannyfenton** __5:25 p.m._  
Q: wait, so. that weston kid wasnt actually crazy? have you been trolling him this entire time?   
A: Lmao, nah, he's not crazy despite popular belief. But I've been trolling him hella hard. 

_**dannyfenton** 5:29 p.m.  
_Q: What essay are you working on? I'm in all your classes but there's nothing due tomorrow?   
A: Yeah, uh. This one was due a few weeks ago. Ghost fights really get in the way of homework. 

**_dannyfenton_** _5:33 p.m._  
Q: Why does your hair turn white? Do you age normally? Are you old? Why don't your eyebrows match your hair when you're Phantom?   
A: I mean. I dunno?? It just changes color. I'm pretty sure I age normally, and I'm not old. My eyebrows... I've never noticed that. I'm not sure how to answer you. 

_**dannyfenton** 5:44 p.m.  
_Q: How do we know you're not evil?  
A: You don't, I guess. I mean. I've saved the town a lot, but I'm also sometimes the reason it's in trouble, so uh. I do my best. I know there's the thing with the mayor, but I got framed for that. He was being overshadowed. Then there's the robbing banks or whatever, which was not my fault because Freakshow had this weird staff he controlled ghosts with. Axion Labs being destroyed was just an accident, there was a ghost dog looking for his squeaky toy. uhhh... there's probably other stuff. I dunno. I think I'm a good guy. 

**dannyfenton** _5:48 p.m._  
Q: Is that why you're 'going to the bathroom' all the time? Because I've always kinda wondered if you had a bladder problem or something, especially because you don't come back to class a lot of the time.  
A: Yep. Going off to fight ghosts. 

_**dannyfenton** 5:51 p.m._  
Q: Why is your superhero costume Like That? It's so ugly. Can you not change it?  
A: Um. I'm torn between being offended and agreeing with you. I guess I could change it? 

_**dannyfenton** __5:55 p.m._  
Q: so I heard your friends knew about this? How long have they known? It makes sense because they're always covering for you, but still.   
A: They were there for the accident. I would not be where I am today without them. 

_**dannyfenton** 5:58 p.m._  
Q: Mayor Masters was on the list of people not to tell?? What's up with that?   
A: Vlad Masters is not what he seems.   
I could leave it at that and be all mysterious or something, but I'm not going to. He's a fruit loop. Don't trust him. 

_**dannyfenton** 6:01 p.m._  
Q: Has somebody like. Used your family against you before or something? You know, when you said you didn't wanna go through "that" again.  
A: Yeah. It wasn't a good time. 

_**dannyfenton** 6:04_ _p.m._  
Q: thank you for saving my little brother. thank you for everything you do for this town. Phantom once told me not to let my memes be dreams... I dunno why I added that last part, I Just thought it was hilarious  
A: Don't let your memes be dreams. 

_**dannyfenton** 6_ _:09 p.m_  
Alright, I'm tired so... bye.  
See y'all at school tomorrow, I guess. Sorry if I didn't get to your question. I might do another one of these later, so.   
Yep.   
K bye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the "DP Fanfiction Palace" Discord server for some of the questions the students asked. :)
> 
>  **Edit 6/1/2020:** Made some minor grammatical edits.


End file.
